


Paradise

by Multifiiction



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, X reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Imagine winning a ticket to a luxury cruise, disaster strikes and you end up shipwrecked on an island with none other than Tom Hiddleston
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Original Male Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Paradise

You thought that this was your chance, you finally won something!

A not just a bar of chocolate or something, but a ticket for a luxury cruise. And you just couldn’t wait to be on the ship. You won the ticket when you went with a friend of yours to shop at a mall, there was a young woman trying to get people to spin the wheel and win. You and your friend thought why not. She won a coupon while you won the ticket.

The only downside was probably that you had to go alone. But other than that, your prize included everything.

It was a month and a half trip on the Atlantic Ocean, the trip would start from Portugal and it would go over to America, the first stop is Brazil and then Miami and then it would be back to Portugal. It honestly sounded like the best vacation one could have. Being on a luxurious ship that offers everything you can wish for, beautiful rooms, restaurants, shops, and scenery, really sounded like a dream.

It was almost as if it was too good to be true.

And it was.

Because on the fourth day of the ship, everything went downhill.

You got woken up by an awful loud sound and then the alarm went off. Everyone was yelling, panicking and running around.

Everything was chaos.

At some point, a person pushed you and you ended up hitting your head. Just as you reached the dock, you saw what caused the panic, fire.

The loud sound you heard was an explosion and then came the fire.

You heard crying, shouting as you ended up falling over the railing and into the water.

Luckily for you, you found a piece of wood to hold yourself up.

You were on the open water for a day, trying to find other survivors was impossible since after you fell off, the ship another explosion hit, but this one, blew the whole ship up. The whole ship was gone in a matter a minutes. Leaving everyone dead.

You were devastated.

You watched hundreds of people die, a huge ass ship sink and the fact that your whole life was ruined wasn’t even your biggest concern. All you could think about is the bodies, as you floated with them in the water. Reminding yourself that all of them had lives, families. So, this is what they call ‘survivors guilt’?

Another day passed on the piece of wood. Now you floated far away. And honestly? You were ready to die. Thirst will get to you quick or exhaustion.

Then you heard a faint noise, it made you pick your head up, but as you couldn’t see anything other than water, you blamed it on your imagination.

Then you saw it, in the corner of your eye, an island.

The revelation lit a fire inside you as you basically raced there.

And once you were on land, you flopped down in the shade of a tree, you slept what felt like days, hunger and thirst woke you up.

You sat on the sand for a good minute before going into the forest and finding a water source and a coconut to eat. You were extremely lucky to be able to find a water source that is safe to drink and food at the same time in such a short amount of time.

***

You didn’t know how long you have been on the island. On an island in the middle of the Ocean. Every day, you’d go to the beach in hopes of seeing a ship or plane, to see someone who will help you. After all, it wasn’t that small of an island, it had a mountain and when you climbed up there, you noticed that the place was bigger than you originally thought. The water has washed some wreckage from the ship to shore, from those materials, you were able to build yourself a shelter, but after a few days you found a cave in the mountain, and now you were living there. It rained a lot on the island. Which was a great way for you to collect water. You even found a pond and river in the forest, but you saw enough episodes on Discovery Channel and you knew better than to immediately jump into the water. After you made sure everything was fine with it, which was, you decided to go there every day to clean yourself and to collect water.

You managed by yourself, but one thing never left you, the nightmares. Whenever you thought back, all those people, children as well. Just… dead.

One night, it was the worst storm since you have been there. You sat back at the furthest part of the cave, trying to keep yourself warm with your found clothes and blankets. You watched the entrance of the cave with fear and alarm. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of the cave. He was breathing heavily, clothes dirty and wet, he had facial hair, which was an obvious giveaway that he had been there for some time now.

Both of you froze as you just stared at each other. You grabbed your defense knife so if he tried anything, you’d be ready. But he didn’t, instead, he was the first to talk.

“Are you from the cruise as well?”

That’s when you recognized his face. You saw him, wearing a nice blue suit, shaved, eating with the rich. You heard that he was an actor, but even so, you were glad to have at least one person with you.

“Yes. How did you get away? Are you alone?” you asked, putting your knife down, he came a bit closer to you, the storm was too loud outside. He sat down on the opposite side of the fire. He looked tired and relieved that he found not only shelter and warmth but a person too.

“I’m alone. After the cruise blew up, I was knocked into the water. I survived, but I have this.” he said as he pointed at a very nasty looking cut on his chest.

You stood up and opened a luggage, looking for the first aid kit you found earlier in one of them.

When you pulled the white box out, you heard him letting a sigh out, probably relieved that he would get help. You patched up his cut as best as you could. You prepared him by saying that you had to sew the cut together.

“My name is Y/N Y/L/N.” you said while you applied the finishing touches, trying to keep his mind off of the pain. It was rather hard to do so since you weren’t a nurse and he was grunting and moaning in pain.

“Tom Hiddleston.” he got his name out during another groan.

When you were done, you put everything into a bowl to wash it. When you looked back at him, he was sleeping. The exhaustion and the pain got to him.

***

The next day you were there when he woke up. You gave him some food.

“I don’t know how long I have been here. What about you?”

“About a week I’d say. I tried to keep track but I just couldn’t.” he said as he looked at you. “But you made a shelter, I never did. I walked around this island, trying to find something or someone. Then yesterday, during the storm, I was looking for shelter and then I thought I saw light coming from here. I’m glad I was right.”

Hearing someone talk was like a blessing, having someone to talk to was even better. You and Tom talked for a very long time. You both shared your stories and basically helped each other get through and over the trauma.

If it wasn’t for the tragedy, you would have never been able to sit down with him like this and talk.

And you were glad you had the opportunity since he was a very sincere and kind person. And the fact that he helped you a lot was only a bonus.

You made the most out of your situation, you built a house in the forest near the river, a small wooden house, but it fitted perfectly with the weather and was a lot warmer than the cave.

Since Tom and you were the only ones on the island, you became close. He helped you hunt and skin animals, when you asked how he knew about those things, he said that he had a role like that once.

You soon became friends.

But as one night you finally had enough, you decided he needed to shave. He said he never did it with a blade, so you had to do it.

As you sat in the cabin, next to the fire, shaving the man, you admired his face.

Sure, he was handsome, but without his beard, his cheeks were more visible so was his jawline, and those eyes, those blue eyes had you mesmerized.

He smiled when he noticed you staring at him, but that smile soon turned serious when he noticed just what state you were in. You looked like you were under some kind of spell.

You slowly moved closer to him, staring at his lips then into his eyes. You stopped for a brief second, waiting for him to pull back and reject you, but when you felt his hand on your back, pulling you closer, you weren’t afraid anymore.

As your lips melted into his, you completely forgot your situation, you completely forgot the place you were at, all that mattered was how perfectly his thin warm lips felt against yours.

The next morning you woke up naked, on the floor and in his arms.

You wanted to sit up or at least change your position, but he held you way too close and tight. All you could do was wait for Tom to wake up while you stared at the wall thinking.

You wondered if he’d wake up regretting last night. You wondered if he even saw you that way or he just let you do what you wanted to.

And when he finally woke up, you didn’t even know why you were so nervous, even if he said he wasn’t certain about his feelings, he didn’t turn you down, instead, he said he was interested where it will take the two of you.

Sure, the two of you had different backgrounds but the tragedy brought the two of you together, the two of you were able to find heaven on earth and changed the hellish place into a paradise of your own.


End file.
